Messed Up Fairytales
by pipelite
Summary: Evil step moms and queens disguised as Orochimaru. Not so helpless princesses find a way out of trouble and in to craziness. Princes aren't always what they're cracked up to be and Naruto always gets the girl.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto….but it's not like I haven't tried.

"Messed up Fairytales" features NarutoXHarem.

Ino: Cinderella, Hinata: Snow White, Tenten: Bella, Temari: Sleeping Beauty, Sakura: Ariel, Karin: Alice …_just so you know…_ tell me if you have any ideas...I may change some…

* * *

**Spoiler Alert**: All Akatsuki members' names and appearances will be mentioned except the female member's name thanks to Chpt. 363.

* * *

**Warning: **Female Orochimaru…some OCC I think on his part. I tried my best to keep him in character. Some cursing nothing a person has ever heard before….attempted rape. And some weirdness on black Zetsu's part.

* * *

**"Snow White: Hinata Style"**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A dark haired woman gazed at the snowy white wonderland that was beyond her. Turning her head back to her needlework she proceeded to finish her embroidery. Whether due to carelessness or plain clumsiness the queen pricked her finger on her needle. Dark red blood oozed from her finger on to snow. Taking a glance from suckling her finger she looked at the spot and wishfully thought.

"Oh, how I wish to have a daughter with skin as white as snow and lips as dark as blood with black hair"

A couple of months after that her wish was answered the queen had given birth to her dream daughter but sadly she could not live to see her lovely child grow for she soon died. She only wished her daughter could find happiness.

---------

Twiddling purple dark hair around her dainty finger Hinata could only sigh happily. She was content to stroll in her garden even if she was constantly under the watchful glare of her stepmother in law Orochimaru. Soon after she was born her mother had died. Frantic to search for a partner to take care of the castle her father Hyuuga Hiashi married Orochimaru.

Many thought Hiashi had gone insane the moment they saw Orochimaru.

Rather suspiciously her father had died a couple of months after the wedding, leaving the fair princess in her stepmother's care. Growing up with Orochimaru as a mother left Hinata with self esteem issues as she often found her self stuttering.

Extending her hand, a cardinal perched it self on her snow white arm. Looking at the bird's bright red coat with her opaque eyes she murmured to the bird.

"I-It's lovely that you have w-wings, I find myself with e-envy just looking at t-them" Looking once more at the bird's wings she said.

_Itsuka kitto motsu kana [__**I wonder if I'll have such wings some day**_

"Would y-you find it o-okay if you t-took my place and I took y-yours so that I may f-fly away from this c-cage?"

At once the cardinal flew away stricken with horror at facing Orochimaru. Watching the bird fly away she thought sadly.

_Its__ okay I wouldn'__t want to stay near step mother either._

-------

Watching with narrowed golden eyes the queen could only watch with disgust as her step daughter talked to animals. Looking at the fair girl only drove Orochimaru to insanity. Going away from the window she flew down the steps to a decorated mirror on the wall.

"Mirror, mirror! Time to wake up!"

At once the glass began to swirl until a pony-tailed glass youth appeared. The head replied.

"Yes my queen"

Batting her eyelashes and asking in a sickingly sweet voice that took Kabuto all his might not to cringe.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, tell me who is the fairest of them all"

"Well my lady, you are the most intelligent cunning snake that has lived"

"Thank you Kabuto but tell me want I want to hear"

Sweating a little and gulping nervously Kabuto found his voice failing him. Turning yellow eyes on the mirror occupant she demanded.

"Out with it, I am the fairest of them all"

"Orochimaru-sama. You in fact are not the fairest of them all—

Screeching was heard. Livid eyes bore accusingly on to the mirror.

"Well then who is the fairest of them all?"

"One with skin as white as snow, lips as dark as blood, dark purple black hair, and pale lavender eyes"

Eyes widening in realization.

"The fairest of them all is Hinata Hyuuga"

Screaming tore through the castle. Outside Hinata flinched in fright recognizing it as one of her step mother's moods.

"That little vixen! She shall get what's coming to her. Oh, yes she shall! I've had enough of this"

Kabuto did not feel sorry for the princess. Not at all. It was better for her to take the brunt of Orochimaru's rage than him. Kabuto felt he'd enjoy the mess that this fairytale would be and he swirled back in to another world.

"ZAKU!"

At once a coal haired teenager stepped forward from the shadows.

"You yelled Orochimaru-sama"

"Yes, I would like you to take my step daughter-

Zaku grinned lecherously at this part.

--and take her to the woods, dispose of her. As proof bring back her heart to me"

"I'll do as you please your grace"

--------

Swirling her hand in to a fountain Hinata brought her head up when a twig snapped.

"Z-Zaku"

Grinning sheepishly the coal haired youth stated.

"Hinata-hime, would you care to honor me with a walk through the woods"

Hesitating Hinata did not know whether it was a good idea to go in to the woods with the loyal lackey that served her step mother. Sensing her hesitation as something else Zaku quickly amended it.

"Her highness told me it was alright. She feels its evil of her to keep her step daughter cooped inside the castle. She said that you should experience at least some part of the world"

"O-Oh it's not e-evil at a-all"

Blushing lightly at her step mother's unusual concern she turned her eyes to the window where her step mother was watching from. Orochimaru gave a smile and waved her hand as a sign of approval.

Turning back to Zaku she smiled shyly.

"I-I would l-love to"

Taking Zaku's extending arm, they proceeded through the gateway.

----------------------------

"Mirror give me a front view of the scene"

Almost immediately Kabuto's head was replaced by an image of Hinata and Zaku. Stroking a purple snake coiled around her neck she said.

"Manda this will be fun"

A hiss was all she got in reply.

----------------------------

Glancing about worriedly at how the trees and foliage took on a sinister look Hinata asked.

"Zaku s-should we r-really be going t-this far in to t-the w-woods"

They stopped and Zaku moved away from Hinata and bended over to pick something up by a tree. In his hands was an axe. Trying to keep calm she asked.

"Z-Zaku? W-What are y-you d-doing with t-that a-axe? T-Trying to c-cut down t-trees perhaps?"

"Not trees but you!"

The axe nearly got Hinata if she hadn't dodged at the last minute. Looking up at the Zaku who was grinning insanely with the axe over his head she asked.

"W-Why? W-Why a-are you d-doing t-this?"

"Simply put Orochimaru-sama ordered it"

Her body went in to shock. She knew her step mother hated her but not enough to kill her!

-----------------

"Oooohh, it's getting to the good part! Chop her head off. Cut out her spleen. Give me gore!"

Kabuto only sweat dropped at the queen's blatant enthusiasm of her step daughter's demise. Picking up static Kabuto found it hard to keep the image clear. Really now a days the other world had really bad reception.

The screen went blank right before Zaku was about to swing at Hinata.

Clutching the mirror and shaking it back and forth wildly she demanded.

"No! It was getting to the good part too! Put it back on Kabuto! Come on. I don't want to miss any juicy details!"

Grimacing Kabuto replied.

"It may take a while your highness"

-----------------------------------------------

Dropping the axe Zaku changed his mind.

"Instead of killing you off, I might as well have some fun first"

Pinning her hand above her head on the ground Zaku shoved his mouth on hers. Nearly crying Hinata thrashed to get away. She felt a hand crawling up her leg.

_No! I don't want this!_

In desperation she head butted Zaku. His grip loosened and she ran. Clutching his head he bit out.

"You little bitch! Wait until I'm done with you!"

Trying her best to lose him she zigzagged through the woods until she tripped over the discarded axe that Zaku had thrown away before. Hiding behind a tree she clutched the axe and waited until Zaku came near.

BAM

He was unconscious for now. Really who said all princesses were damsels in distress. She ran as far away as she could deeper and deeper in to the wood until she could no more. Leaning back on to a tree she thought sadly.

_There's no where I can go__ now. No one will want me._

Feeling a tap at her feet she looked to see a pink cat with sea foam eyes motioning with its tail to follow her. Getting up Hinata followed the cat.

"A-Ano. Do you h-have an n-name?"

Meow.

"M-May I call y-you Sakura-chan?"

Meow. A nod.

They stopped in front of a rectangular cottage with blue shutters and white paint. Flowers adorned the lawn.

"Sakura-chan, d-do you w-want me t-to s-stay here?"

The pink cat nodded and gently prodded the door open. Stepping through the door she looked in.

"I-It's really dusty in h-here, d-do you t-think a-anyone would mind if I c-cleaned in h-here?"

A shake of the cat's head and she started to head out the door.

"Wait! W-Will I s-see you a-again?"

If cats could smile this one would, giving a meow in reply she vanished. Looking back at the mess in front of her she sighed.

_Might as well get started._

------------------------

-Click-Clack-Click-Clack-

Hammers pounded in to the ground tearing gravel and dirt apart. Bare backed men and one fully clothed woman worked along side each other until one of them shouted.

"Oi! We should be getting home by now"

Grumbles and grunts of agreement sounded throughout the cave.

"Go on home I'll come at another time"

The others went to the opening of the tunnel. Shouts, taunts, and singing were heard as the workers hefted heavy burdens on their backs.

"Yeah, un. All I want is a nice warm bath"

"Shut up and walk"

"What was that, un!?"

"Shut up dumbasses. We're here"

All ten workers stopped in their tracks and stared at their house. It was already dark and none of the men when they had left the house had left the lights on.

"EEEK!!! Intruder alert! Intruder alert! Tobi is scared! What if the intruder took all his secret stash of candies?!"

"Tobi"

"Yes Kakuzu-sempai"

"Do you want me to sew you trap shut?"

"No. Tobi likes the way his mouth is"

While that conversation was going on the other workers crept up to the door and knocked it down. One of them yelled.

"Put your hands up in the air and we won't hurt 'ya that bad!"

All eyes were on a fair haired girl who stood there looking dumbfounded and her jaw hanging. Tobi pushed past his comrades and walked up to the girl.

"Tobi thinks she looks pretty. She looks cute with her face like that"

He then shut her jaw and hugged her. Hinata completely confused at the circumstances hugged back without thinking.

"THE HELL TOBI! Get the hell away from that woman right now, un!"

Hinata fully looked at the men and one woman and when she did, only one thought came in to mind.

"Aw. Y-You chibis a-are so c-cute" True to her remark all the workers only came up to her mid thigh.

"Thank you, ma'am" a black and white chibi with suspicious Venus fly traps replied and if he had a hat he would have tipped it.

"Woman tell us why you are here" a raven pony-tailed chibi asked.

"A-Ano. Sorry f-for disturbing y-you but a p-pink cat l-led me here"

Silence.

"You don't mess with that cat, un"

"Well this is just fucking great. Your staying now that's for sure or that prissy cat gonna be after us"

"I-I'm s-sorry"

"Doesn't matter we'll introduce ourselves after you introduce your self"

"Ah. M-My name is H-Hinata Hyuuga"

"My name is Pein" She noted that that he had flaming red spiky hair with three nose piercings on each side of his nose along with several piercings on his ears and two outlining his lip. "I'm the owner of this house, tell me if you have any problems with the others I'll straighten everything out." That introduction set the all the others on edge for what it implied.

Next a blue-purple haired woman with a white flower in her hair spoke up, "I'd rather not say my name but you may call me Flower-chan. It will be a relief to know that I will not be the only female here." Hinata gave a smile in return.

"I'm Tobi! Tobi thinks you're cute Hinata-chan! If you want I can be your cleavage warmer when it's cold!" The person that spoke up this time had spiky ebony hair with a pumpkin swirl mask with one eyehole covering his face. Another man slapped Tobi upside the head for that remark.

"Shut the hell up Tobi, un! Don't be so perverted!" The one who had spoken up had shoulder blade blonde hair put in to a pony tail covering one eye. "Deidara is my name, un."

Next a red haired man spoke, "Such an explosive first impression Deidara" He received a few colorful curse words in return. "My name is Akasuna no Sasori but you may call me Sasori."

"My name is Itachi Uchiha. It's a pleasure to meet you Hinata-san." This time a raven pony tailed man spoke up with charcoal eyes that seemed to glisten red for a moment.

A blue skinned man with three gills marked on each cheek gruffly said, "Alright since he seems to accept you, my name is Kisame Hoshigaki."

After that a slicked back silver haired man said, "The name's Hidan. So don't wear my fucking name out only Jashin can."

"Kakuzu" a man said simply with a black cloth covering his nose down to his throat.

"Eh. Where is Zetsu-sempai?" asked Tobi. Everyone looked around to find he was no where in sight until a soft creak was heard.

Giving a small 'eek' Hinata found her self surprised when a man appeared to grow out the floor right beside her, "Zetsu is my name. Do not anger my black side or **you may find yourself a side dish at dinner**"

"Zetsu has two personalities a white side that says nice things and a black side that may say bad things if not disturbing" elaborated Itachi.

With that introduction out of the way Pein wondered out loud, "Wasn't Naruto supposed to be here by now?" Giving a curious glance at Pein Hinata asked.

"W-Who is N-Naruto?"

"He's our adopted son"

"S-Son?"

Flower-chan replied, "We found him abandoned in the forest so after a while he grew on us and we all of us decided to take him in as our son." She nodded her head at this information.

Deidara decided at this time to speak up, "Hinata he's not like us just to warn you, un." Turing her gaze toward Naruto she asked.

"W-What do y-you mean?"

"Naruto is—

"Someone say my name?"

Hinata swiveled her head to the front door only to see a tan bare chested blonde hair boy with black pants that hung loosely on his hips. His eyes were the clearest cerulean blue she had ever seen and unlike the others he was well above her height. Turning beet red at his partial nudity she fainted on to the floor.

---------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile back in the forest Zaku who had currently woke up to find himself alone and a major bump forming on his head was cursing his existence. With the princess's escape his death would surely be cruel. Orochimaru would show no mercy for a person like him. Just then a boar caught his eye and he grinned.

_I'm saved_

Feeling several quick cool gusts of air tickling her hair Hinata slowly opened her eyes only to be greeted with those oh so blue eyes. She found herself getting lost in its wonder until she fully realized who she was ogling at. With another meek 'eek' she bolted upright.

"Hey you're awake. Sorry for the sudden appearance. Pein and the others filled me in. So ...I guess welcome to our humble …crazy abode"

"Uh…"

Grinning teasingly he said, "Not much for words are you."

"S-Sorry"

Perplexed at her answer Naruto moved his face closer to hers that Hinata could feel his hot breath on her face, "What? What are you apologizing for?" Blushing madly she felt she was going to faint again. Recognizing that she was going to lose consciousness he started to shake her back and forth, "Hey! Don't faint on me again! It took you so long before to wake up!"

-KERSMACK-

"Oi. Naruto give the girl some space" said Kisame.

Cradling his abused skull he bit back, "Shut it fish for brains. The hell did you hit me with?!

A big wrapped cleaved sword that was obviously too big for Kisame was shove in to his face, "My Samehada."

"A-Ano."

Turning his head back he once again he was inches away from her face. Opening and closing her mouth she tried to say something but nothing would come out. Hidan stretched out his hand and grabbed Naruto's head pulling him backward, "Giving her fucking space. You're making the freaking girl go dead from embarrassment."

"Why is everyone trying to pull me away from her?" asked Naruto.

"It's called personal space and no one likes their personal space invaded **except Tobi**. **It's a circle around you****r**** body meaning don't trespass**** or**** die**" explained Zetsu switching between personalities.

Wanting to switch topics and the apprehensive tension in the room Hinata asked, "W-What would you a-all like f-for d-dinner?"

All eyes locked on Hinata and all at once it seemed like a thousand requests were thrown at her but she somehow managed to hear them all. She turned to make dinner when Tobi said.

"Hinata-chan is not only cute but can cook too! Tobi is so lucky to have Hinata-chan!"

"She's not yours, un!"

------------------------------------------------------------------

Unlike most places where dinner was a quiet place this household would never quiet down.

"Pass the Domburi with oyakodon!" (Cooked rice with egg and chicken topped on)

"Get it yourself lazy ass"

"Stick your hand in your mouth and all of us will be happy"

"Can someone please pass the chocolate pudding Tobi is hungry"

"Ramen! Hands off my ramen you lecher!"

Yes, nothing would ever be quiet and calm in this household. Poor Hinata trying her best to attend to everyone's needs. Sasori taking note of Hinata's distress yelled out.

"Yo! Take a minute from your gorging and eat like civilized people!"

Everyone froze looking at Sasori as if he was insane. For one thing Sasori would never say yell nor would he ever say 'yo'. It just was thought to be never introduced to his vocabulary, it was the same if Itachi had said it and he did the apocalypse was right around the corner.

"Glad to have your attention your repulsive lack of manners seems to affect our newest house guest, so keep it down"

"Tobi is sorry Hinata-chan! He couldn't wait to eat this good food Hinata-chan made"

Putting his head behind his back Naruto said, "Sorry about that. Want to try some ramen?" Holding out his chopsticks he pushed them in to Hinata's mouth only to intercepted with Zetsu's Venus fly trap's chomping down on his arm.

"**That was some good ramen**"

"Ewww... This is gross I have Zetsu slobber on my arm" whined Naruto as he waved his hand back and forth causing to be unbalanced he tipped over and fell on the nearest person.

"Hmm….squishy?" Looking down he found himself on top of a madly blushing Hinata. "Eh! I'm sorry Hinata"

Nearly going toward the white light in ecstasy she crashed down to reality hearing him talk.

"N-No its okay but I h-have to get up n-now"

All the others were muffling their laughter, really, Naruto was such an oblivious gaka and Hinata was too shy to do anything. So they might as well help.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As days went by Hinata had a place in the workers hearts if not for some reluctantly. Hinata and Naruto had a strong bond thanks to the meddling of others. Right now all of them were getting ready to leave for work and telling Hinata some wise advice.

"If any boy scouts come here selling cookies just shut the door in their faces" said Kakuzu.

Hidan added in, "Basically tell them to fuck off"

"No! Tobi likes cookies! Buy cookies for Tobi Hinata-chan!"

"**I like boy scouts**" said Black Zetsu.

"Okay, un. Hinata don't touch the clay in the living room. It might blow up, un"

"Your 'art' causes trouble for everyone. Make something that is not less fleeting" said Sasori.

"You would like that, un! Do you want me to make dolls cause only little mama's boys do that!"

"They're not dolls they're puppets"

Ignoring the bickering of the two artists Itachi said, "There is Gyoza (dumplings with minced meat and vegetables) leftover from yesterday, eat that if you're hungry don't make anything new"

Glancing at the others Kisame whispered, "Don't make any seafood dishes with shark fin or anything, 'kay?" Itachi smirked at this since only he heard beside Hinata.

Nodding her head at both their request she smiled warmly, "Yes"

Feeling something placed in her hands she looked up to see Flower-chan giving her pepper spray, "Just in case, you never know the weirdoes that could show up and it has an alarm that will notify us if there is trouble" Pein only nodded toward her walked with the others to the caves. Making sure none of the others was in sight Naruto came up and hugged Hinata making her a very happy girl.

"Hinata! After we come back I have someplace to take you, believe it!"

"R-Really?"

"Yup" and with that he kissed her on the cheek, "Were friends so I'll never go back on my word."

Watching go off she a little disappointed that he said they were going as friends but she was happy he was thinking of her.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Kukuku. With Hinata out of the way I am the fairest of them all"

Orochimaru was squealing with glee, Zaku her ever loyal servant had brought back the heart of her step-daughter. So red and dripping in fluid…..she was so happy. With Hinata gone Orochimaru was sure she would be titled the fairest of them all. Gliding back to the enchanted mirror she sang.

"Kabuto! Tell me who is the fairest of them all?" Raking her fingers through her oily black hair she awaited to hear what she had wanted for all these years to be told, that she was beautiful. Golden snake like eyes glistened in anticipation all to come crashing down when she heard.

"It's not you"

Turning around so fast to get a whiplash she sneered.

"Surely you made a mistake. Who is it this time, some goody two shoes girly girl? Tell me and I'll have them exterminated"

"Hinata Hyuuga is as before the fairest of them all"

Eyes widening in realization she ran back to the case that held Hinata's 'heart' and pointed to it.

"And what about this? Shouldn't this mean she's dead?!"

"That is a boar's heart my lady. Zaku failed to kill the princess and in fear of death used a replacement"

Orochimaru turned livid when she learned she had been had, "If you want to get something done you have to do it your self." Calling out for not so truthful lackey she called, "Zaku!" At once he appeared from the shadows.

Yes Orochimaru-sama"

"You shouldn't lie to me" Zaku never got a chance to react before getting swallowed by a gigantic purple snake.

Turning away from the scene she walked toward another room and looked at all the potions and knickknacks she had.

_Something that will kill her__ I can't make it obvious nor leave any clues. AHA!_

Getting all the ingredients she poured it all in to the cauldron and a reached in to pull out an apple. Holding the apple to her eye she examined it, "Yes this will do" Looking down at the potions books she searched to find if there was a cure.

_Cure: A kiss from one's true love _

"Like that will ever happen" she scoffed.

--------------------------------------------------

Immersing herself in a book she had found in Tobi's room she jumped when she heard a knock on the door. Getting up from her chair and looking out the window Hinata spotted an old lady. Hurriedly opening to the door she asked.

"M-May I h-help you?"

The old crone opening her mouth to reveal rotted crooked teeth she replied. "My dear would you like an apple?"

Putting her hands in protest, "N-No I'm n-not supposed t-to use a-any money or Kakuzu w-would get m-mad"

"No dear these are free"

Still feeling uneasy she said, "I-I'm sorry I b-barely e-even know y-you"

Putting on a woeful expression the crone mournfully said, "No one will ever take my apples it because they are ugly looking!"

Feeling ashamed of being suspicious of the old woman Hinata relented and said, "A-Ano. On s-second thought I-I'll take a-an apple"

Reaching in to her basket the crone placed in Hinata's hands a shiny red apple, "This is especially good, go on try it."

Smiling Hinata sunk her in to the apple, "Mm…t-this is r-really g—

She never got to finish that sentence and fell to the ground with the accurse red apple rolled away.

Laughing the old crone transformed back in to Orochimaru, "Kukuku! Finally I will become the fairest of them all!" Walking deeper in to the forest she stopped. "Damn. Where am I?" Hearing a rustle Orochimaru turned her head back to see a pink cat. "A cat? I hate cats…go away before I decide to kill you"

The pink cat's ears went back and she bared her fangs, "Hissss"

Smirking the queen said, "What's wrong kitty? Don't like me…too bad you can't do anything about it"

The pink cat suddenly arched her back and smoke circled her body when the smoke cleared a woman with shoulder length rose hair and fiery green eyes stood. Orochimaru's eyes widened in shock but she quickly masked it.

"For hurting Hinata-hime you're going to pay a price"

Raising an eyebrow in interest Orochimaru asked, "And how are you going to that?"

Raising her fingers to her lips she whistled and suddenly from all directions animals answered the woman's call. One deer, a boar, a hawk, a tortoise, a badger, a gigantic butterfly, one monstrous bug, two enormous canines, a badger, a weasel, and a panda all surrounded the queen. At once with a nod from the pink haired woman all the animals turned to human beings themselves.

"Get ready for this Orochimaru" said a long brown haired male with eyes that looked like Hinata's. The pink haired woman raised her fist and crashed it to the ground shattering the earth. Orochimaru found her self stuck between boulders of rock and could do nothing when all the people started to attacked her.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A rose haired girl walked toward another girl who was on the ground, taking Hinata up in her arms she walked toward the direction of the caves.

_Don't worry Hinata you'll wake up soon_

Soon seeing the people that the pink haired woman had entrusted Hinata with she stopped in front of them and it didn't take long before Pein, Naruto and the others took notice of the two women.

"Nani?! Sakura-chan, what happened to Hinata?!" Naruto shouted.

Replying back she said, "Her step mother got to her and put a spell that killed her"

"NO! Tobi liked Hinata-chan so much! Tobi never got to taste Hinata's special chocolate strawberry cake!" Hitting Tobi on the head Deidara shouted.

"Cake is supposed to be the least of your worries dumbass, un!"

Pein looking for retribution angrily asked, "Where is the step mother?"

"No worries Orochimaru won't bother any one anymore" Sakura smirked evilly.

Putting his hands up to his face Naruto cried, "I was going to take her someplace cool after I got back." Flower-chan moved to comfort him when Sakura said.

"You still can. All you have to—

Out of no where a black stallion appeared and on it was a raven cockatoo haired man with coal black eyes and fair white skin. It was obvious he was a prince and he jumped off his stallion dragging his navy cape with him.

"Where the fuck did you come from?!" Hidan shouted.

Ignoring him and the others he walked toward Sakura and looked at Hinata.

"Don't ignore me you ingrate! The fuck Jashin will not stand for this! Come here pretty-boy! I'm gonna kick your ass" Kakuzu and Kisame had to hold him down.

Gliding his fingers across Hinata's cheek he murmured, "So you are the fairest of them all, you'll make a fine mother for my children" Several death threats and a scythe were thrown at him but the cockatoo haired boy dodged them all. Moving in to claim her lips he was intercepted with Sakura's foot crashing to his face.

"Sorry but she belongs with someone else and I'll shannaro you to oblivion if you did take her"

The dark haired boy yelled, "Back off pinkie. I need to rebuild my kingdom and why not take the fairest woman in the world to help me with it"

"I don't care for your sob story. Oh…look it's your brother" she said blandly and pointed to chibi-Itachi.

"Aniki?" Smirking he said, "What happened to you all that power stunt your growth?"

"You look as weak as ever Sasuke" Itachi calmly replied sending the younger sibling in to frenzy.

tuning the fight scene out and back to Hinata and Sakura

Getting ticked off at the rumble between the two siblings and encouragements to fight, Sakura walked toward Naruto and placed Hinata in his arms.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted, you can bring her back to life with a kiss from her one true love"

Looking down at Hinata he replied obliviously, "So we have to find her one true love? Who is that?"

Hitting him lightly on the head Sakura said irritated, "Baka. Why don't you kiss her?"

"Huh? But were frien—

Looking at her Naruto began to notice how her dark purple hair framed her adorable cheeks. He saw how her skin seemed to be splashed with pink and he couldn't help but notice how soft and nice her lips looked. He wondered how they would taste like, gently placing his lips on her own he gave a chaste kiss to the still Hinata. Her eyes fluttered open and Hinata found herself in the arms of the blonde angel that he had a crush on since the day she met him. Sakura smirked glad that her work was done. Sky blue eyes looked down and Naruto said softly.

"Hey. Glad to see you're awake" Blushing terribly Hinata found her self unable to look in to his eyes. Using a hand to lift her chin up and make her look at him, "Hinata-chan, don't be shy. I promised you we'd go somewhere." She smiled at that and he continued.

"But not as friends"

Scrunching her eyebrows in thought Hinata wondered what else they could go as and said "Naruto-kun?" Sasuke and the others noticed that Hinata had awoken by some miracle.

Sasuke noticed Hinata in Naruto's arms and said angrily said, "Get your hands off my future queen"

Smirking Naruto clutched Hinata to his chest and replied, "Not a chance teme. She's my one true love after all"

A few cat calls and encouragements from his foster family and friends followed his statement. Looking down Naruto was going to ask Hinata something only to see she had fainted in bliss when she heard that.

"EH?!! Hinata-chan! Wake up!"

And they lived happily ever after….not really.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah I finished it! Not really happy that Naruto and Hinata got together so soon but it was like that in Snow White.Next chapter is Ino as Cinderella……wish me luck!And please review or chibi- Itachi will cry! 

**Itachi:** In your dreams woman…


End file.
